1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coated abrasives and, more particularly, to mating systems and methods for joining coated abrasives.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Coated abrasives are used in a variety of surface-treatment applications, such as smoothing and polishing, and in a wide range of markets including the automotive, wood-working, welding and jewelry industries. In general, coated abrasives are manufactured by binding abrasive grains to a flexible backing material. Coated abrasives are produced in many sizes, thicknesses and shapes, including disks, sheets, belts and rolls.
Coated abrasives tend to be disposable articles, requiring replacement as the coated abrasive is worn-down with use. In certain applications, a source of coated abrasive, most typically a roll, may be supplied to a machine, for example a camshaft or crankshaft superfinishing machine. The roll may be advanced through the machine over time to consistently provide effective coated abrasive at a point of contact with a work piece. To replace a source of coated abrasive, such as a roll, for repair or continued operation, machine operators typically join ends together to generate a continuous source of coated abrasive, rather than reintroducing a source of coated abrasive to the machine. The sources of coated abrasive are typically joined by mechanical or adhesive means, such as with staples, fasteners or glue.